1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for kinetic energy storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art (DE 102010023531A1) discloses an apparatus for a smart network capacity control by kinetic energy storage.
The apparatus has a flywheel energy accumulator with an electric motor. The drawback of this apparatus consists in that the efficiency of this prior art apparatus for kinetic energy storage is relatively low because this apparatus operates under atmospheric pressure.
The prior at (DE 202011108033U) further discloses an apparatus with at least one energy recovery system for intermediate storage of a produced kinetic energy and which converts the kinetic energy into an electrical energy, wherein the at least one energy recovery system is formed of an electrical machine operable based on a reluctance principle and having a rotor formed as a flywheel body and a stator fixedly connected with the apparatus housing.
This prior art apparatus has actually a vacuumized chamber for minimizing the influence of air friction. In the vacuumized chamber, the flywheel accumulator is located. However, for producing vacuum, an external vacuum pump is provided. To this end, this apparatus requires, as is known from practice, a high vacuum pump and a vacuum pump to generate vacuum necessary in the housing with a flywheel accumulator. Also conceivable are arrangements having only one for vacuum pump, e.g., a two stage rotary vane pump.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for kinetic energy storage which would have a high efficiency with a minimized influence of the air friction in the apparatus, on one hand and, on the other hand, which can do without an upstream high vacuum pump or in which vacuum is improved without an additional high vacuum pump stage.